


Showing Great Restraint

by Birdpeople (DeusExMachina)



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExMachina/pseuds/Birdpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick could feel a grin stretching his face as he did as he was told, binding Tim’s wrists with enough slack that he could hold onto the headboard, but not much more. Using knots both of them knew from the unofficial-official manuals. “Usual safeword?” He asked, and god, usual. When did this become his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Great Restraint

Tim latched onto the bars of the headboard, panting. “Tie me up.”

 

“What? I mean- you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Tim said impatiently, and then, plaintively, “Please.”

 

Dick could feel a grin stretching his face as he did as he was told, binding Tim’s wrists with enough slack that he could hold onto the headboard, but not much more. Using knots both of them knew from the unofficial-official manuals. “Usual safeword?” He asked, and god, _usual_. When did this become his life?

 

Tim nodded, eyes dark, sweat pasting down the tails of his hair.

 

Dick settled himself between Tim’s thighs, grinning as he bent, and Tim hadn’t been expecting that, hadn’t been expecting the hot, firm pressure of Dick’s tongue just behind his balls with one clever hand gripping the base of his cock. Dick heard the creak of wood as Tim white-knuckled the headboard, burying his face against his shoulder to muffle his shuddery breaths.

 

Dick enjoyed himself a little, teasing Tim’s entrance with his tongue before reaching for the lube and warming it on his fingers. He was gentle and methodical in his preparations, the repetitive routine reminding them both of every other time they had done this and causing Tim’s cock to stiffen as Dick stroked him gently inside and out.

 

By the time Dick had worked up to two fingers, stretching, stretching, Tim was making impatient noises, twisting his hips with feet flat on the bed for leverage.

 

Dick leaned forward, kissing and biting at Tim’s thighs, close, so close to his cock but not quite- Tim was gasping, biting his lips to keep from moaning. Dick took the opportunity to work in another finger, and Tim felt tight around his digits, hot and tense. He curled his fingers and Tim lit up with a gasp.

 

Tim, using the grip he had on the headboard, rolled his weight back onto his shoulders and, using his abdominal muscles, hoisted his thighs over Dick’s hips, impatiently pulling himself off of Dick’s fingers as he did so.

 

 _God_ that was hot. Dick felt himself flushing. He was already hard as he rolled on the condom with steady hands.

 

_Steady hands. Good grip. Keen eye. Look. And breathe._

He breathed.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah, yes.”

 

He pushed in and Tim clenched down around him, teeth gritted, tense, always tense.

 

Dick slid a hand under Tim’s lower back, supporting him, and stroked the other down the corded, wiry muscles that were standing out from his arm.

 

“Relax,” he murmured. “Breathe, baby bird.”

 

Tim let out a shaky breath. Took another. After an eternity of sensation and acclimation, Tim nodded.

 

Dick rocked forward. He was hot and tight and so, so good. “Timmy,” Dick breathed.

 

“Fuck,” Tim choked.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“So good. You feel so good. Harder. Please.”

 

Dick rocked back, a smooth _out_ -in motion, fucking him deeper, but sweetly.

 

He wrapped one hand around Tim’s cock once more, stroking him as he fucked him, varying the angle slightly with each thrust until Tim clamped down, hard, mouth open and eyes tight shut and _yes_ , right there.

 

Dick rocked back and forth, unable to move more than that, and stroked Tim with quick, short flicks of his wrist.

 

Tim came for a long time, tight and tense and whining a little as Dick rubbed every sensitive part of him, inside and out. Constant motion, stimulation.

 

Finally, finally, Tim came down. He whimpered as Dick pulled out, giving Tim one last torturous stroke.

 

Dick tied off the condom and threw it away before untying Tim, rubbing feeling back into his hands and wrists for him. He curled up behind Tim, chin on his head, one hand resting flat on Tim’s chest to feel his heartbeat, still spiking and throbbing, but eventually settling.

 

He kissed him behind the ear.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm posting smut here. Huh. Go figure.
> 
> Check out my tumblr at quasi-birdpeople.tumblr.com


End file.
